The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
One proposed semiconductor device has a structure in which a projecting semiconductor region is formed to be perpendicular to a gate electrode, a source and drain are formed on the two sides of the gate electrode in this semiconductor region, and voltage supply active regions for supplying voltages are connected to the source and drain.
When this semiconductor device is fabricated by the conventional method, a dummy pattern made of, e.g., amorphous silicon is formed on a silicon nitride film on a semiconductor substrate, and a narrow sidewall pattern for forming fins is formed on the side surfaces of the dummy pattern. After that, a resist pattern which is wider than the sidewall pattern and used to form voltage supply active regions is formed, and island-like fins and active regions are formed by using these sidewall pattern and resist pattern.
When the substrate surface is etched, however, an anti-reflective coating (to be referred to as an ARC hereinafter) remains on the side surfaces of the sidewall pattern. This increases the width of the fin, and makes micropatterning difficult.
A reference disclosing a method of fabricating the conventional semiconductor device having a fin-like shape is as follows.
Yang-kyu Choi, et al., “A Spacer Patterning Technology for Nanoscale CMOS”, IEEE Transactions on Electron Devices, Vol. 49, No. 3, March 2002, pp. 436-441.